Mi pequeño jabalí
by Angelique-Neige
Summary: Se supone que este fic era por el cumpleaños de Ino, pero no tuve tiempo de subirlo. Espero que les guste. Pareja ChouIno.


_Notas de la autora:_Bueno, esto es continuación del cumpleaños de Shikamaru, solo que este trata sobre el cumple de Ino. Espero que les guste, y no sean duros conmigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Mi pequeño**** jabalí**

_"Después de la fiesta que le organizamos a __Shikamaru__, decidí acompañar a __Ino__ a su casa ya que no es bueno que una linda chica ande sola por las calles"._

_"¿Eh¿Dije que __Ino__ era linda?__ La mire de abajo hacia arriba__ y si, es cierto, es muy linda"_

_"La verdad, __Ino__ me gusta much__o. Me sonroje por ese pensamiento__. Me gustaría decírselo, pero tengo miedo, miedo a no ser correspondido"._

_"Oh no, sabe que la estoy mirando. No te sonrojes más, __Chouji__, todo estará bien, no pasa nada, no pasa nada__. S__e muy bien que nunca se enamoraría de un chico como yo y menos si es gordo. Mientras caminamos, la mire de reojo, parecía triste"._

-Chouji – dijo la rubia

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes que día es mañana?

-Claro que lo se – sonrió el Akimichi- Es 23 de septiembre y es un día muy importante.

-¿En serio?- mira a Chouji con un leve sonrojo- Y ¿por qué?

-Porque mañana la barbacoa será un _**come todo lo que quieras**_.

-Ah, ya veo – baja la mirada, al parecer nadie había recordado una cosita-.

-Y pienso invitarte.

"Ino miro al chico a su lado y este le sonríe muy tiernamente, pudo notar un rubor en sus mejillas y eso fue algo que le hizo sonreír".

-¿Sabes por qué?

-Mmmm…. No, dímelo.

-Porque mañana es tu cumpleaños.

"La chica se abalanzo sobre Chouji, provocando que se pusiera más rojo que un tomate. Ella lloraba de felicidad, al menos alguien recordó su cumpleaños".

"Llevaban un buen rato de esa manera, Chouji no quería soltarla, se sentía muy bien; y a Ino le agradaba que su compañero le rodeara la cintura".

"Compañero. Si, eso fue lo que pensó. Pero le agradaba estar a su lado, como si solo existieran ellos dos en el mundo, sin nadie que los separase".

-Ino – menciono el joven Akimichi a la rubia que abrazaba por la cintura.

-Si, Chouji.

-Yo quiero, decirte algo – su sonrojar comenzó a disminuir, pero regreso cuando la rubia le miro a los ojos.

-Dilo, no te quedes callado.

"Los jóvenes se miraban fijamente, mientras que iban acortando poco a poco el espacio que les separaba para besarse. Lo que no sabían, era que cierta persona los estaba mirando. Si, el padre de Ino".

"Los shinobis no alcanzaron a decir ni pio cuando un kunai hace que se separen y caigan de sentón. Lo ultimo que miraron fue el mismo kunai que los ataco minutos antes, clavado en el suelo. Ino estaba que ardía de la rabia, pues ese objeto era muy conocido por ella ya que… Tenía escrito el nombre de su padre; al cual miro cercas de ella llorando de ¿Felicidad?".

-Mi pequeña princesa ya es una niña grande – lloraba con ganas el Yamanaka mayor.

-¡Papá!

-Pensé que estaría enojado, señor Yamanaka – dijo Chouji con una mano en su nuca y una gotita de pena.

-Como crees, Chouji, eres el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos; lo mejor de todo seria si te casaras con mi hija. A que esa es una idea estupenda – decía Inoichi con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Entonces ¡¿por qué diablos le lanzaste un kunai?!

-Solo lo hice por diversión – el Yamanaka retrocedió un paso al ver a su hija enfurecida- Ni su madre es tan enojona- se dijo mentalmente.

-Jejeje, Ino, mejor cálmate – Chouji no quería que hubiera un accidente esa noche, era bastante con la indigestión que le dio a Naruto y todavía el muy menso se fue a comer un tazón de ramen- Uh, espero que Naruto se encuentre bien – pensó el muchacho poseedor del Baika no Jutsu.

-Uf, esta bien, solo porque eres mi padre y sería incapaz de golpearte.

-Así se habla, mi niña, eres muy buena con tu papi.

-Pero te daré una regañada cuando lleguemos a casa que no te la vas acabar.

-Ehm, perdón por interrumpir esta conversación de padre e hija – los Yamanaka pusieron atención al muchacho y se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que discutían frente a una persona- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, como te encontraste con tu padre el te llevara a casa, así que me voy.

-Esta bien, te espero mañana a las 2:00 pm en el lugar de siempre.

-Ahí estaré, Adiós.

"Ino solo se queda mirando la ruta por la cual se fue Chouji, y en ese preciso momento se toco los labios al recordar lo que ocurrió antes de que llegara su padre. Acaso… ¿Estuvieron a punto de besarse? Se sonrojo violentamente y sacudió la cabeza. Es casi imposible, Chouji nunca se fijaría en ella ¿o si?".

-Puedo decirte una cosa – dijo su padre seriamente.

-Claro.

-En mi opinión, creo que le gustas.

-¿De veras?

-Si, se nota que te quiere y al parecer, tú le quieres a él¿o me equivoco?

-Siempre eres tan exacto con tus palabras.

-Pues ya ves – sonrió triunfante Inoichi.

-Chouji – pronuncio la Yamanaka inaudiblemente, pues era cierto lo que su oto-san le decía: ella quería a ese chico.

**23 de septiembre**

**2:00 pm**

**Barbacoa**

"Ino esperaba a Chouji muy emocionada, pues hoy era su cumpleaños y él la había invitado a comer. Estaba desbordante de alegría, se puso lo más linda posible para el Akimichi".

"Traía puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y amarrado en la cintura un listón rosado, zapatillas blancas, su pelo estaba suelto y en su cabeza había otro listón rosa; mientras que su maquillaje era lo más ligero posible. Si, cualquiera que le mirara caería rendido a sus pies".

"Tenía que esperar un poquito más, ya que se entero en la mañana por medio del Akimichi, que tendría una misión. El chico hizo cuentas y le dijo que regresaría a la hora acordada".

**23 de septiembre**

**7:00 pm**

**Barbacoa**

"La chica estaba enfadada, enojada, cabreada; Chouji la abandono el día de su cumpleaños. Nunca había pensado que uno de sus amigos la dejaría plantada y menos el chico que le gustaba, se sentía fatal".

"Ino decidió regresar a su casa, no quería ver a Chouji si decidía aparecerse. Comenazó a caminar, no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería ir a su casita y llorar en su almohada".

-Ino – pronuncio una voz masculina en un tono casi inaudible, pero que la chica logro escuchar.

"La rubia dejo de andar, no necesitaba voltear, sabía que esa voz le pertenecía al chico que la planto. Iba a gritarle, si, se merecía su ira".

-Déjame explicarte – dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

"Cerro los ojos y se volteo, permitiría que le contase todo y si es convincente le perdonara, claro, si su excusa sirve. Abrió los ojos y casi llora al ver al chico en un estado deplorable, se miraba muy mal".

-Ino, yo… - cae de rodillas- perdóname

-¡Chouji¿Por qué no fuiste al hospital? – decía la chica ya cercas del muchacho y poniéndose a su altura.

-Porque si iba, te dejaría más tiempo sola.

-Eso no importaba – lo abraza muy fuerte- lo hubiera entendido, mírate como estas.

-Otros ninjas y yo teníamos que proteger a un comerciante, y de la nada aparecieron bandidos, eran muchos. Gaste casi todo mi chakra y quede muy mal herido.

-Te curare las heridas, no te preocupes.

-Ino, quiero decirte algo antes de desmayarme, fue lo que no te pude decir ya que tu padre nos interrumpió.

-Por favor, no hables y recuéstate.

-Es muy importante

-No seas terco, tengo que curarte.

-Por… Favor.

-Esta bien, dilo.

-Ino… Te amo

"La joven Yamanaka no se salía de su asombro, Estaba más que feliz. Se tiro encima del chico sin hacerle daño y comenzó a llorar de alegría, no quería separarse de él".

-¡Yo también te amo! Chouji, te amo.

-Mi pequeño jabalí. Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos completamente.

En unos arbustos:

-Esto es mejor que ver una maratón de 5 hrs. de Laguna Beach – decía una chica pelirosa muy emocionada.

-¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Chouji murió – dijo un poco dudoso un rubio hiperactivo.

-Naruto, no grites – le da un buen zape- Y es obvio que no, baka, Chouji no puede morir.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – interrumpió un chico pelinegro detrás de Sakura y Naruto- Es de mala educación espiar a las personas.

-Pero esto es mejor que la novela de las 5:00 pm, dattebayo

-¿En serio? – se sorprendió Sasuke- pues vamos a ver.

-Al menos no esta aquí Kakashi-sensei.

-Guau, eso es mejor que ver la película de Icha Icha Paradise en 3D y sin censura.

-Creo que hable demasiado tarde – le sale una gotita de pena al ver a sus compañeros y sensei como niños metiches- Pero que se le va hacer, soy como ellos.

**Fin**

_Notas de autora_Bueno, solo quería darle un aire cómico a la historia (me gusta hacer reír a las personas). Por lo que se, el dattebayo significa de veras aquí en México. Pero también, por lo que he leído, el dattebayo no tiene significado. Ojala les haya gustado, si van criticarme, no vayan a ser tan duros.

_Sayonara_


End file.
